


Jost

by Thrysce (booooooooof)



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooooooof/pseuds/Thrysce
Summary: Stefon has an end game.





	Jost

The SNL St. Patrick’s Day afterparty just happened to be at one of Stefon’s favourite clubs. But even the barking of mad dogs and the human Powerpoints weren’t enough to hold his attention for very long. A lot had changed in five years of marital bliss.  
  
Stefon kept checking his watch. He didn’t want to stay much longer, but he couldn’t leave too soon or it wouldn’t work.  
  
He needed to time it perfectly, so after about an hour and fifteen minutes, he started making his goodbyes.  
  
“This has been fun, drunk hippies, but I have to go.”  
  
“Leaving so soon?”  
  
Stefon perked up a little at the cute anchor’s concern.  
  
“Yeah, sorry La La Landrover, I have someone waiting on me.”  
  
Colin nodded, “Right. Tell Seth I said ‘hi’.”  
  
Stefon grinned at him, “Oh, I _will_.”  
  
  
“Honey, I’m home,” Stefon sang. He threw his keys in the bowl by the door that Seth had been insistent on and Stefon had agreed, even though it was the silliest thing he’d ever heard. Why couldn’t they just misplace their keys like normal people? But Stefon usually gave in because he loved Seth’s weird little quirks.  
  
Seth was still up and waiting. He was in his housecoat and slippers. He had his arms crossed and he did not look happy.  
  
“Did you watch?” Stefon asked, knowing full well that he did.  
  
“Yes,” Seth said, and there was more than just a hint of displeasure in his tone.  
  
Seth was making the face. The face where he sucked his cheeks in a little and pouted his lips a bit. It was the face that told Stefon he was in trouble. Seth’s shoulders were tense and he was tapping his foot in a way that would be totally comical if it weren’t so painfully _Seth_.  
  
Stefon tried his best to look impassive. He already knew what this was about. But things were always more fun when he made Seth spit it out.  
  
“It wasn’t as fun as when you were there,” Stefon said slowly, “but it was still nice.”  
  
His statement had the desired effect. Seth sniffed, his nose pointed up in the air in an adorable pout. “Oh? It _looked_ fun.”  
  
Stefon couldn’t help the small smile as he took a step closer to his husband, “Yes. It was. Fun.” He dragged the f sound out just a little. He hadn’t drank too much at the afterparty but it was enough to feel the slightest buzz.  
  
“And the party too?” Seth said, his tone sharp, “Was that _fun_?”  
  
Stefon squeezed his eyes closed for a second as if remembering a good memory. “Yes. Yesyes. _Yes_.”  
  
This too had the desired effect because Seth’s face went slightly red. “And was _Jost_ there?”  
  
Stefon licked his lips, “Yes. He says ‘hi’.”  
  
“And how is he?” Seth asked, either unaware or uncaring that his voice gets high-pitched when he’s pissed. “How’s _Colin_? Your new favourite anchor, _Colin_.”  
  
Stefon took another step forward. “What’s the matter? Jealous?”  
  
“You were flirting with him on live TV.”  
  
“Sounds familiar, right?”  
  
“Stefon.”  
  
“Colin is cute, but he’s no Seth Meyers.”  
  
Stefon could see Seth struggling not to find Stefon adorable.  
  
“It was nice, sitting in that chair again. Behind that desk.”  
  
Seth rolled his shoulders, he met Stefon’s gaze with a small pout. If Seth didn’t want Stefon to tease him, he shouldn’t look so delectable when he does it.  
  
Stefon stepped close to him, “Remember when I used to kick you under the desk?”  
  
“Or when you’d poke me in the thigh?”  
  
“Or when I’d try to kick your shoes off with my feet?”  
  
“How about when you put your foot in my lap?”  
  
“That took some stretching, I practiced for weeks.”  
  
“Did you try it with Colin?” Seth narrowed his eyes.  
  
Stefon sighed, “He’s too innocent and easy to fluster.”  
  
“Sounds like your type.”  
  
“Nope. Just you.”  
  
Seth looked on the verge of losing a battle against a smile, so Stefon kissed him.  
  
Kissing Seth never got old. It was a rush and pleasure that no combination of drugs could beat. Seth swayed for a second before unfolding his arms to drag Stefon closer. Stefon made an approving noise in response.  
  
Seth moved them backwards to the bedroom and while Stefon was pushing off his housecoat, Seth said, “You know, most people would think twice about flirting with someone other than their spouse on live television.”  
  
Stefon smirked, “Oh? But I like it when you’re mad and possessive.”  
  
A hint of colour settled on Seth’s face, “You could just ask.”  
  
“I just did.”  
  
Seth reversed their positions and pushed Stefon down onto the comforter.  
  
Stefon licked his lips, “Oh, _yes_. Like that.”  
  
Seth slipped his shirt over his head before pushing Stefon into the mattress and devouring his mouth again.  
  
Yes, Stefon was very glad he hadn’t stayed for the whole afterparty. How could mob flashes, disco butterflies, and magic muffins compete when he had an angry husband to get home to?


End file.
